Sealed with a Rose
by smile1
Summary: RJ! !Sweet Valentine one parter! Entire Stars Hollow is preparing for Valentine's day, except Jess Mariano. But will she be able to change his mind with one simple flower ? And will he return the favor ? PLZ REVIEW! ENJOY! :-)


*Disclaimer: I don't own the serie Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: It's been a while since I have been 'seen' on fanfiction, but I have been dealing with some stuff. So, this is my comeback. From now on I'm going to try to update as often as I can, starting with a Lit one parter. It's not Valentine yet, but it is a sweet story. As for the plot........there isn't one. I still hope you like it though.  
  
*Please read the A/N at the bottom of this page.*  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
It was a cold morning and once again, Lorelai Gilmore was sitting at Luke's counter, her hands wrapped around a cup of steaming coffee. Next to her, on the counter, lay more than a dozen red roses, each from a different admirer. It was Valentine's Day after all. And seemingly Lorelai was one of the most admirable and lovely woman of Stars Hollow. But no matter how much she loved the attention, she didn't get a warm feeling inside her stomach when she looked at the flowers and she didn't have an urge to bury her nose between the dark red peddles. She took a sip of her coffee and looked at all the small cards, that were hanging from the roses. Meaningless words written on heart shaped cards, the handwriting not recognizable to her. She sighed as she gently put her coffee down and glanced in Luke's direction.  
  
Since it was Valentine's Day, the diner was practically empty. Everyone was out buying flowers and preparing for ''Stars Hollow's Cupid's Arrow Festival''. It was held every year and the main event was ''Through the heart'', a matchmaking event under the dangerously gleaming eyes of Miss Patty. The flowers, that were used to decorate all the stalls every year, were Babette's doing. All of them had been grown and handpicked from her large and colorful garden. The flowers made the white scenery less plain and added a little color to it. It was an extraordinary site, one that no one would want to miss, including Luke. He always went to the festival with her and Rory. And though he never said anything during their walk past all the different stalls, he enjoyed it. As if Luke felt her warm gaze on him, he looked up and met her eyes. But the unlighted spark between them, lasted only a couple of seconds, cause once Luke heard the bell above the door announcing another presence in the room, he forced himself to look away.  
  
The door opened, allowing the cold and numb winter breeze to enter the diner. Rory stepped in to the diner, her boots still partly covered with the fresh fallen snow and her hands occupied by a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Most of them red roses. She closed the door with her foot and made her way over to the diner, leaving a trail of wet snow behind her. Luke took one look at the flowers in Rory's hand and smiled. Apparently she also had her share of admirers.  
  
L: ''Hey sweets.''  
  
R: ''Hi mom.''  
  
She quickly gave her mom a kiss on her cheek and carefully placed her flowers on the counter, making sure not to crush any of them. This was what she had wanted ever since she was a small girl. A dozen red roses from a secret admirer and now that she had gotten several roses from different guys, she realized that the flowers didn't really mean anything to her. Sure they were nice, but the guys who gave her these didn't know her. A couple of weeks ago she had anticipated the arrival of this day, cause she knew Dean was going to surprise her with flowers and a box of chocolate. Nothing special, but it was the feeling you got from it that counted. But that was a couple of weeks ago, when she and Dean were still head over heels for each other. He was anyway............ She had lost that truly- being-in-love feeling a while back.  
  
She took off her coat before she sat down on one of the stools. She pulled the sleeves of her wool sweater over her hands, trying to warm them.  
  
R: ''Can I please have some coffee Luke ? I can't feel my hands anymore.''  
  
Luke: ''Why aren't you wearing gloves ?''  
  
Rory shrugged.  
  
R: ''I don't think I have gloves.''  
  
Luke shook his head and looked at Lorelai.  
  
Luke: ''Buy her some gloves Lorelai.''  
  
L: ''She has gloves, she just can't find them.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, they're lost somewhere in the big mess we call our home.''  
  
Luke: ''Have you ever thought of cleaning it up and getting rid of the stuff you don't need ?''  
  
Lorelai shrugged.  
  
L: ''Why ? It's no use. All lost things end up in our house. I even found one of Buffy's stakes lying around. Handy when we're being attacked by vampires.''  
  
Rory tucked a stranded piece of hair behind her ear and looked at Luke.  
  
R: ''Coffee please ?''  
  
Luke nodded and turned around to pour her some coffee. At the same time, Jess came down the stairs. A book in his hands and a careless expression on his face. He knew it was Valentine, but unlike all the other lovesick people around him, he didn't care. He quickly look up to see who was sitting in the counter and almost immediately his gaze fell upon Lorelai's dozen roses. He was amazed by the amount and shifted his gaze to the other bouquet of flowers. This one was obviously Rory's, since they were neatly lying beside her.  
  
J: ''You guys must feel loved.''  
  
Luke: ''Here you go.''  
  
Luke handed her a warm cup of coffee and Rory gladly took it.  
  
R: ''Thank you.''  
  
She wrapped her hands, that were still covered with her sleeves, around the coffee cup. The warm surface of the cup, warming her hands through the fabric of her sweater. Rory shot Jess one of her shy glances, quickly lowering her eyes once Jess had met her eyes. She had been doing this for a while now, even when she was still with Dean. There was something intimate and secretive about these glances. The entire world around her seemed to be oblivious to them. Sometimes she even thought that Jess was oblivious to them. Until, on one day, he briefly met her eyes and a crooked smile appeared on his beautiful face. His slightly curved lips tempting her. Ever since that day, she knew Dean was going to be part of her history very soon. She didn't get all excited anymore when she was around him, her smile didn't radiate as usual and her eyes were expressionless. This was going to be her first Valentine in almost two years without Dean.  
  
L: ''Stalked really.''  
  
Luke raised his eyebrows, not quite understanding her choice of words.  
  
Luke: ''Stalked ?''  
  
L: ''Yeah, just because they bought us some flowers, they automatically think that we are now head over heels for them.''  
  
Luke: ''Who's they ?''  
  
L: ''The guys !''  
  
Luke: ''The guys ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah, I think I read about them in the paper. They walk around, buying girls flowers to win their heart, but once they won their hearts, they kill the girls and cut out their hearts.''  
  
R: ''Romantic.''  
  
J: ''Yeah, I mean why buy them flowers when you're going to kill them anyway ?''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and looked at Jess.  
  
R: ''Remind me not to ask you to tell me the story of Christmas.''  
  
J: ''Where do you think people always use a lot of red at that time of year ?''  
  
L: ''Speaking of red........I'm sick of everything being red on Valentine's Day. Even Jess' shirt's red.''  
  
Lorelai nodded in Jess' direction and Rory followed her gaze. She let her gaze slide down the sleeves of his shirt, that were fitted loosely around his arms. She dropped her gaze to his abdomen and started to blush. Now that he was standing still, his shirt was slightly clinging to hit. She could vaguely see the outlines of his muscles pressing against the soft red fabric. She knew she was letting her gaze linger too long, but she couldn't find the strength to look away.  
  
J: ''Hey, I'm just following the crowd.''  
  
Rory brought her eyes up to meet his, a slight blush covering her cheeks.  
  
R: ''I never pictured you as a wannabe.''  
  
J: ''Only on special occasions.''  
  
He smirked at her, her rib cage working as a cell now to keep her heart from escaping.  
  
Luke: ''What are you guys going to do with the flowers anyway ?''  
  
Lorelai quickly grabbed her flowers and held them out for look, a wicked smile playing across her face.  
  
L: ''Luke, would you be my Valentine ?''  
  
Luke shot Lorelai a look of disbelief. He lowered his eyes to the roses that she was holding.  
  
Luke: ''What am I supposed to do with them ?''  
  
L: ''Put them in a vase.''  
  
Luke: ''Do I look like a vase man to you ?''  
  
L: ''You know, you're being really rude. First you won't be my Valentine and now you won't even accept my flowers.''  
  
J: ''Yeah Luke, just take the flowers.''  
  
Jess smirked. Luke glared at the flowers once more. Lorelai sighed.  
  
L: ''I didn't smear poison on the thorns.''  
  
Luke: ''That's always a good thing.''  
  
Finally Luke gave in and took the flowers from Lorelai.  
  
J: ''You look so cute. How many times have you been a flower girl when you were growing up ?''  
  
Luke looked at the roses once more before he turned around to put them in something that would resemble a vase.  
  
Luke: ''I'm getting rid of the cards.''  
  
R: ''You practically forced him to take the roses.''  
  
Lorelai smiled, pleased with herself.  
  
L: ''I know. What are you going to do with your flowers ?''  
  
R: ''Decorate our living room.''  
  
L: ''I don't think they would go with all of our stuff.''  
  
R: ''I know, that's why I came up with another solution. I'm going to give them to Kirk.''  
  
L: ''Sweetie, don't take this the wrong way, but that's sick.''  
  
R: ''Kirk never gets any flowers on Valentine's Day.''  
  
L: ''That's because he can't get a girlfriend.''  
  
R: ''Exactly, so the least he deserves is a secret admirer.''  
  
Jess looked at Rory, to see if she was kidding around, but she was serious. She always was when it came to other people's feelings. He always found it incredible, the way she knew exactly the right things to say and do to make others feel better about themselves. But he knew that it wasn't only in the things she did or said to people that made them smile or forget about their troubles. It was also her cheerful presence. She would light up the room with her radiating smile, reaching every single person in the room, including him.  
  
L: ''You didn't inherit that quality from me.''  
  
Luke: ''Obviously.''  
  
L: ''Hey, I just gave you flowers, so you don't have the right to say something like that.''  
  
Luke: ''It was just a word.''  
  
J: ''Obviously.''  
  
Luke shot him an annoyed look, but Jess just ignored him. His eyes were on Rory as she silently left the diner.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rory looked at the flowers once more. They were resting in front of his door, so it would be hard for him to miss them. On top of them lay a single white envelope with a note she had quickly written at home, where she had also cut off all the little cards. She turned around, put her hands in her back pockets and started to head in the direction of her house, pleased with her good deed. She knew Kirk would be walking around for days with a smile on his face, enjoying the afterglow of getting flowers from his 'secret admirer'.  
  
Rory crossed the street and ended up in front of the spot, where the festival would be held later on. Most of the stalls were already standing and Babette was putting the last touch on her flowers. A cheerful rainbow of colors. Rory smiled as she looked at all the different shades. One particular flower caught her eyes, mostly because of its color. It was a bright yellow sunflower. Rory turned around and headed towards ''Stars Hollow's Flower Garden'', the local flower shop. Babette ran it most of the time, but since she was busy with the preparations for the festival, Taylor had offered to fill in for her.  
  
Rory stepped into the flower shop, immediately lost in all the different scents. She found what she was looking and went to pay for it. After that she quickly wrote a small message on the card, that accompanied the flower, and dropped it off on her way home.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Jess shook his head as he was walking to his car, trying to block out the romantic music of ''Stars Hollow's Cupid's Arrow Festival''. He still had to get used to all the different fairs this town had. They had one for every holiday and if they ran out of holiday's or reasons, Taylor would just make up a holiday. Jess spotted his car and started to walk a little faster. He had to get out of here for a while. He started to head for the car-door, but stopped when he spotted something unfamiliar on his windscreen. It was a lemon colored sunflower, still seeming very colorful in the beginning of the night. He reached for it, caressing the fragile peddles with his fingers. There was a small note attached to the flower. He leaned forward a little, so he would be able to read the handwriting on the card.  
  
Hi Jess,  
  
I hope this will brighten up your day. (or night, it depends on when you find this)  
  
Rory :-)  
  
Jess smiled as he read the words. If only she knew how she had brightened up his day.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rory was sitting on the bridge, swinging her legs to the melody of the music, that could be heard in the background. She did this every year, it sort of had become a tradition. One she treasured, cause there was nothing more beautiful than listening to songs, that could make you fantasize about princes on white horses, and looking at the full moon above her. It just added to the magical affect of this day.  
  
J: ''Good evening my lady.''  
  
Rory smiled. She liked it when he let his uncaring facade fade for a stolen second. It gave his undeniable sweetness a chance to shine through. She looked up and saw him standing there, his face still hidden by the shadows of the night.  
  
J: ''I have something for you.''  
  
He slowly walked over to her and sat down. Rory watched him as he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a white rose. He handed it to her. Rory smiled and took the rose from him, their hands touching. Leaving Jess to wonder if it was deliberate or not.  
  
R: ''It's beautiful.''  
  
Jess glanced at Rory. She seemed content with the flower he got her. By the way she had her fingers wrapped around it, it almost seemed as if she treasured it. As if it meant more to her than all the other flowers she had gotten today.  
  
J: ''You got me one, so the least I could do is return the favor.''  
  
Rory's lips curved into a light smile.  
  
R: ''You found the sunflower.''  
  
J: ''It was hard to miss.''  
  
Rory shrugged and turned her head away from him, letting her gaze drop to the single white rose in her hands.  
  
R: ''I know, you're probably not the flowery type.........''  
  
J: ''Sure I am. You should see my wallpaper, daisies.''  
  
Rory softly laughed as she pictured him surrounded by daisies.  
  
J: ''Why ?''  
  
R: ''Excuse me ?''  
  
Jess glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.  
  
J: ''Why did you do that ?''  
  
Rory briefly met his eyes, before she lowered them to the white rose he just gave her.  
  
R: ''Everyone should have a secret admirer on Valentine's Day.''  
  
J: ''Pretty secret. Nice job in changing your name, almost didn't recognize it.''  
  
There was an anticipating silence between them.  
  
R: ''Jess.......would you be my Valentine ?''  
  
Jess turned his head and locked eyes with her.  
  
J: ''Huh ?''  
  
R: ''You know, I should probably study you, so I can get your lingo down.''  
  
Jess looked at her, fascinated by the almost invisible sparkles in her eyes.  
  
J: ''Yeah.''  
  
R: ''Yeah as in I can study you or yeah as in you want to be my Valentine ?''  
  
She bit her lip and looked at him, expecting the worst.  
  
J: ''Definitely the first one.''  
  
Rory smiled, but stopped when she felt Jess' lips gently brushing against her cheek. Rory silently gasped, surprised by his sudden action. Her heart started to beat faster and she wondered how long it could be contained. Jess looked up at her, his lips only inches away from her cheek.  
  
J: ''You still want me to be your Valentine ?''  
  
Rory smiled and tilted her head a little, so their lips were lightly resting against each other.  
  
R: ''Yeah, but I still want to study you. Maybe we can have our own secret language. Maybe I will finally figure you out. I mean what does huh mean anyway ?..........''  
  
Jess forced her to stop talking by pressing his lips against hers. It took Rory a small second to adjust and feel comfortable, but soon she responded to his kiss. She entangled her hands in his hair and closed her eyes, getting lost in their kiss. Jess on the other hand kept his eyes open, intoxicated by her sweet taste. He let his gaze drop for a split second, noticing that she was still clutching the rose and smiled against her lips. Both of them were feeling restless, just like the moon above them.  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please ? :-) So.....what do ya think ? I know, it's not great, but I was listening to a song and suddenly I had to write something. One more thing, please don't stop reading now. *A week or two ago I started a new story, 'Trutful Web of Lies' (A Trory), but I took the story off of fanfiction for a couple of reasons and I lost all my reviews. But I decided that I did want to try writing Trory's, so I uploaded the first chapter again. So, please check it out ?! It would mean so much. I mean, I want to continue the story, but it's hard, cause I have this feeling that no one is going to review since I'm posting it again. Thanks for everything! :-)* 


End file.
